A New World To Call Home
by ReddyRedWolf
Summary: Post Transformers 2007 Movie vignettes.With the Allspark gone the Autobots cannot restore life to their planet Cybertron. But fate has rewarded them with a new home.Surviving Transformers come to Earth heeded the call.


**Disclaimer: Transformers is the property of Hasbro. Cybertron Enquirer is the creative idea of Drivaaar and used with his permission. **

**A New World to Call Home**

"**Let me at 'em"**

_With the Allspark gone we cannot return life to our planet._

_And fate yielded its reward a new world to call home…_

_We live among its people now hiding in plain sight but watching over them in secret._

_Waiting… protecting…_

_I have witnessed their capacity for courage and though we are worlds apart,_

_Like us there is more to them than meets the eye._

_I am Optimus Prime and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars._

_We are here …We are waiting…_

Caught by the gravity of third planet from the sun of this system I proceed to the source of the call.

Once I've finished entering its atmosphere, the terrain I'm sure would be a pain.

But I'm sure it would be all worth it. Not the reasons Prime sent in his message for us Autobots.

No I'm not here to retire… To make a new home…

I'm here to punish the traitors that destroyed our home.

There's nothing more that I hate than traitors.

Traitors that I know will come to this world.

Home… We wouldn't have lost it if they had just listened to me.

But no….

They called me a paranoid unit who needs an adjustment in programming.

Especially those AristoTechnocrats!

"You're always jumping off a cliff with your conspiracy theories." They said

Nobody saw it coming they said.

I did!

Before the war … The war for the Allspark I was a data analyst for the Cybertron Enquirer.

Not exactly the most reputable data processing information disseminating organization on the planet.

We had two leaders then. Each leading the bicameral council.

One is the Lord High Protector in charge of the office of external affairs.

That Traitor Megatron, May he burn in the Pit!

Under his command were the Imperial Military of Cybertron.

For vorns the Imperial Military has kept the peace in our sector of space.

Keeping the younger races from blasting each other to oblivion while protecting Cybertron.

Or so the propaganda would say.

I call it hegemony where Megatron maintains this peace through tyranny.

The other the Prime who manages the office of internal affairs.

Optimus Prime, the guardian of Allspark.

Optimus believes in Peace, Freedom and Justice for all sentient beings.

Often he has kept his brother in check.

Allowing the younger races to grow up.

As a data analyst I looked for discrepancies.

I noticed the irreconcilable logistical increase in arms manufacture.

Why would we need a further military build up?

No race in the galaxy can stand up to us.

From that I investigated further…

I've discovered Megatron has been surrounding himself with suspicious characters.

Particularly strange is the appointment of Starscream as Air Commander.

Though annoying scientist is an excellent flyer it is perplexing for him to be promoted to such a position.

Not the commander type personality at all, more like a scaly venomous legless reptiles found on Nebulos that would bite a native without them suspecting.

And a real big mouth too.

Piecing the puzzle together. I realized that Megatron was putting his loyalists in key positions of the military.

I came to the conclusion that Megatron was preparing for a coup d'etat.

For Megatron to fully consolidate his power he would need to acquire the life source of our planet.

The Allspark.

With what I've gathered I tried to expose Megatron's Deceptive Conspiracy.

My chief editor Drivaaar told me I was too reckless accusing Lord Megatron with this story.

No one believed me until it was almost too late.

Now they call themselves Decepticons in mockery of my efforts.

I was among to first to volunteer in Prime's army to stop them.

We failed.

Now I've made my decent and rough landing at the designated site.

Beginning to reformat based on vehicular scans sent by Bumblebee.

I've always said Bumblebee had tacky taste in alt mode aesthetics.

At least from what he shows he's better at it now. But Ughhh… Yellow!

He still needs to work on it.

Most races would consider the color red suicidal but to me it is the color of a true Autobot.

Nothing more says "Let me at 'em" than red.

I want to be the first and last thing those treacherous Decepticons ever see!

"Cliffjumper here I'm proceeding to rendezvous point. Rolling Out!"

* * *

**Authors Comments**:

The idea came up from several threads in the Allspark and TFW2005.

Namely why were the Decepticons called Decepticons besides being traitors?

After a few ridiculous ones I came up with conspiracy. Deceptive or deception is a given.

The Deceptive Conspiracy.

Since Megatron did a coup not a mere rebellion like in other media it made sense.

Then there's the up coming repaint Camaro 08 Bumblebee as Cliffjumper.

The idea is similar to his G1 self.

Only this time prior to the war he was a conspiracy theorist.

This will the first vignettes of Transformers coming to Earth after the events in the movie.

Namely those non-movie toys.


End file.
